


A Regrettable Relapse

by Skyeec2



Series: NSFW Prompts [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bad Decisions, Both these characters are a mess, Dub-con elements, Failure of Communication, M/M, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, author has no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud's been ignoring Genesis each time the man tried to speak to him, the day that Genesis finally grows tired of his actions ends... badly.





	A Regrettable Relapse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyFatefulEncounter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFatefulEncounter/gifts).



> I still have no regrets over writing this mess of a thing.  
> Inform me if there's anything else I need to tag it with.  
> The prompt for this one was "I think it's about time we stop avoiding the obvious"  
> Enjoy!

Cloud was aware of the redhead the moment he dropped down from the sky, landing a few feet away from him in the ruins of Midgar. He turned away from him, turning back towards where he had left Fenrir, planning to ignore the man as he usually did when he showed up but the former-SOLDIER was not going to allow him to do so, grabbing a hold of his arm and keeping him in place.

“We’re going to talk,” Genesis growled at him, refusing to relax his grip even as Cloud struggled to free himself. “Here and now. I won’t let you ignore me any longer.”

“I don’t have anything to say to you,” Cloud shot back, gathering energy into the Thunder he had slotted in the bracelet on his arm. He cast the magic, but was left gritting his teeth in irritation when the other was unaffected by the spell. “Let me go!” He barked, resuming his struggle to get the winged man to release him.

“Not until you listen to me!” Genesis responded, wing snapping open and making him seem larger than his actual size. “I will not accept this  _ childish _ behaviour from you any longer, Cloud!”

“You would know about ‘childish behaviour’,” Cloud growled, finally turning to the former-SOLDIER. He had to look up a bit to glare at the taller man, his teeth bared as he stared down all-too-familiar blue-eyes. “Wouldn’t you?”

Genesis flinched at his words but kept his grip on him, taking a deep breath before responding to his words. “I won’t be goaded into a fight,” he said, tightening his grip on Cloud’s arm to keep him in place now that he was facing him. “I think it’s about time we stop avoiding the obvious.”

Cloud tried to pull away from him but wasn’t able to break the other’s grip, something that irritated him to no end. The man pulled him closer until he was flush against his chest, leaving him needing to lift his head in order to continue glaring at him. “There’s nothing to avoid,” Cloud spat, trying to pull away from the other’s form. “I don’t want anything to do with you!”

He heard the frustrated growl that escaped Genesis’ throat before his chin was grasped tightly and pulled up towards the other, forcing him to remain still as lips slammed against his own in a harsh kiss. He was stunned into inactivity by the sudden action, allowing the taller man to do as he wished.

Cloud came back to himself suddenly and started struggling against the other man, trying to remove Genesis’ mouth from his own. “N-no!” He gasped out when he managed to force his mouth away from the other’s, his hand flat against a strong shoulder and leaning back as much as he could from the other. “You don’t just get to do that!”

He didn’t receive a response from the winged man and instead Genesis’ hand slid into his hair, grasping the strands and pulling their mouths back together again. The kiss was harsh and violent on both their parts, the two of them biting at each other’s mouths and trying to take control. He shivered when he felt the brush of feathers on his skin as the limb twitched and beat at the air around them before folding back against the other’s spine.

Cloud reached out and fisted his own hands in red hair, tugging on it painfully as the other held him in place. Rutting forward had Genesis pulling away from him with a gasp, the man stared down at him with glowing blue eyes, chest heaving as he spoke. “We need to talk first,” he said, loosening his grip on Cloud and pulling away from him a bit.

Cloud’s eyes narrowed at Genesis, anger filling him as the taller man attempted to step away from him. He had always been like this, working on his own schedule and expecting Cloud to just go along with him. But Cloud wasn’t that person anymore, he wasn’t some desperate trooper that would roll over for the first person to show any kind of interest in him.

He wasn’t going to just let Genesis walk all over him again.

He pushed forward into the other man’s space, slamming their mouths together once again and causing Genesis to freeze in shock and his wing to beat at the air once again. He sunk his teeth into the other’s bottom lip, pulling on it roughly before forcing his tongue into the taller man’s mouth.

Genesis gasped against him and tried to remove him, releasing the grip he had on him to fist his hands in the fabric of his jacket and attempt to throw him off. Cloud had a tight grip on the other though, one hand curled in the other’s black turtleneck and the other tangling long, red hair between his fingers. Genesis tried to jerk away from him only to freeze with a pained noise as the action almost caused the hair within Cloud’s grip to be torn from his head, his wing froze mid-beat at the sensation, quivering at Genesis’ back.

Cloud took the opportunity to push the other against one of the crumbling walls of the surrounding buildings, using his own enhanced strength to show the former Commander just how much had changed since their time at Shinra. Genesis groaned in pain as his wing was pressed against the stone behind him, the limb twitching in a desperate attempt to free itself from the painful position.

He shot forward after a moment, dislodging Cloud’s grip and smacking him with his heavy, feathered limb, leaving him momentarily stunned. Genesis did not waste a moment, flipping their positions and forcing Cloud against the wall, face first.

He gripped Cloud’s hair with one of his hands, the other clawing at his hip as he shoved his face into the flesh of the throat in front of him, sinking his teeth into the skin until it broke under the pressure. “Fine then,” he growled, removing his mouth from Cloud’s now bleeding shoulder. “We’ll do things your way.”

Genesis crowded him against the wall, wing outstretched and brushing against Cloud with each of their breaths. Cloud tried to wiggle away from the other, struggling in the man’s grip but Genesis wasn’t loosening his grip, if anything he tightened the grip he had on him. 

“Let me go!” Cloud demanded, pushing back against the larger man. This was far too similar to how things had been before, during their time at Shinra. Back when the Commander would just show up, fuck him, and leave moments after he was done, often at times without allowing Cloud to touch him before he left him. It had been an awful time in his life, Cloud was certain of that despite how little he actually remembered of his life, he didn’t want to return to that.

Genesis ignored him, pressing harder against his back and forcing his gloved hand beneath the band of Cloud’s pants. His hand immediately sought out Cloud’s cock, which was hard despite how much Cloud wished otherwise, wrapping around the straining flesh and holding him in place. Cloud groaned lowly as his hips jutted forward into the other’s touch instinctively before he forced himself to remain still and silent, refusing to react to the way Genesis was stroking him through the fabric of his boxers.

Genesis’ hips rolled into his own, the warm flesh of his own cock pressing against him through the barrier of their clothing. He groaned into Cloud’s throat, pulling Cloud’s head back by the grip he had on his hair and returning his mouth to the skin revealed, lavishing attention with teeth and tongue. Cloud whimpered at the attention, squirming in the man’s grip in a vain attempt to get away from the overwhelming sensations.

Genesis’ mouth moved from his throat and he panted against his ear, continuing the movements of his hips and hand against Cloud’s body. “Come on, Cloud,” he said, wing shifting restlessly behind him and brushing Cloud’s skin. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

A soft, helpless noise escaped Cloud’s throat and Genesis froze behind him, waiting for him to tell him to stop what he was doing. But Cloud remained silent, burying his face in the crossed arms in front of his face. He should have taken the out that Genesis offered him and stopped things there but it’d been so long since he’d been intimate with someone and he couldn’t bring himself to deny the former Commander.

It felt good, even though he knew it was of the worst decisions he’d ever made.

“Cloud?” Genesis question, nuzzling against his shoulder and releasing the grip he had on his hair.

There were several moments of silence between them before Cloud pushed back into Genesis, pressing himself back into the hard line of the other’s cock until he heard a sharp intake of breath. The taller man resumed his previous movements, albeit more hesitantly; slowly working up until he had returned to his previous rhythm.

The hand that wasn’t jerking his cock dragged down Cloud’s side until it stopped, remaining a heavy weight on his hip until it started working on removing his pants from his body. There was no finesse to Genesis’ movements, only sharp jerks that served to remove the fabric as quickly as he could.

His pants were gone a few seconds later, his boxers quickly following, leaving him bare and quivering in front of the other man. He sunk his teeth into the meat of his arm to silence any noises he would have made as he shivered under the touch of the man’s still-gloved hand, the butter-soft leather moving over him with an expert ease. 

Genesis’ other hand moved away from him and his movements stopped, Cloud’s brow furrowed as the other man pulled away but he relaxed when he returned a moment later, sans his own pants. He muffled another whimper with his arm, barely managing to keep himself still when the warmth of Genesis’ bare cock brushed against his own skin.

He flinched minutely at the harsh sound Genesis made when he spat into his hand, recoiling from the wet touch of the man’s bare fingers on his body. Genesis’ hand moved from his cock, gripping his hip tightly to hold him in place as he worked him open with quick movements. Cloud whimpered into his arm, pushing into the other’s hand and the sharp stings of pleasure-pain that ran up his spine from where the taller man was spreading him.

Genesis’ winged folded back against his spine when Cloud showed no signs of wanting to throw him off, pressing tightly to the other’s back and twitching occasionally. Sharp teeth buried themselves in Cloud’s shoulder, digging into the skin until it broke under the pressure and began to bleed.

Genesis groaned at the taste of it, dragging his tongue over the broken skin and the red liquid with long, broad strokes. He pulled his fingers from Cloud’s body, pulling a muffled cry from Cloud as he did, spitting into his hand once more before grasping his own cock in his hand

He lined himself up with Cloud’s entrance, pausing a few moments as he panted against Cloud’s shoulder, before forcing himself into his body. He slammed their hips together, sheathing himself fully within Cloud’s body with a single harsh movement.

Cloud barely managed to muffle his scream with his arms, thrashing instinctively in the other man’s grip. Genesis tightened the grip he had on him, pressing him against the wall in front of them to hold him in place.

He didn’t even know if the sensation overloading his senses was pleasure or pain.

He hadn’t been ready for such rough treatment, he’d never been treated so harshly before, especially not by Genesis. But this was the perfect way to show the other that he wasn’t the same person he was before; he was as enhanced as he was now and could handle anything the other could do to him.

Cloud gasped in his arm wetly, the sharp sting of tears pricking behind his eyes as his frantic movements ceased and he was left slumped between the form behind him and the wall. Genesis panted against his shoulder, turning to nuzzle his face into the skin of his neck and nip the skin there delicately, shifting his cock within Cloud’s body.

He whimpered as Genesis withdrew from his body, leaving him empty aside from the head of the other’s cock. Then the man shoved forward again, filling him once more as he set a brutal rhythm.

The taller man pressed him further into the wall as he fucked him, hips meeting Cloud’s with harsh sounds that echoed in the silence around them, wrapping a hand around Cloud’s length and jerking him off with sharp hand movements.

Genesis fucked him with no rhythm or finesse, simply using him to chase his own end. If not for the hand on his flesh, Cloud would have assumed that the other man had no concerns over his enjoyment. It lasted less than a few minutes, the tall man stiffening behind him and releasing with a grunt muffled against his throat, rutting into him as pleasure overwhelmed his senses.

Cloud whimpered, shifting within the other’s grasp as Genesis stiffened behind him, pressing into the hand grasping his cock. The leather clad hand stroked over him, quickly pushing him over the edge with a few final quick jerks, forcing a sharp cry from his throat.

They remained still for several moments, getting their breathing under control and coming down from their individual highs. Genesis pulled himself from him with a grunt once his breathing had steadied, leaving him achingly empty and sticky from their combined fluids.

Cloud shivered when the man’s face lifted from his shoulder and pulled away from him, dropping his hands away from Cloud’s body to deal with his state of undress. He pressed his face further into his arms, keeping his breathing as steady as he could as he tried to stave off the tears building behind his eyes. 

This was also a familiar feeling for him; the former Commander pulling away from him after he had finished, leaving him to deal with cleaning himself off and deal with the shame that would crop up within moments of the man’s departure. He remembered how awful he felt after an encounter with the SOLDIER, barely able to look anyone in the eye due to the feeling that they all knew he was only being kept in Shinra to entertain the hot-tempered man, combine that with how little Genesis had interacted with him outside of those encounters leading up to the end and Cloud had thought that he’d gotten himself into an awful situation.

Cloud wasn’t able to stop the tears that fell from his eyes but his face remained hidden in his arms, keeping his reaction from the other man as he had done multiple times in the past. But unlike every other time Genesis noticed the minute trembling in his form and reacted immediately, reaching out and turning him around so he could see him.

“Did I hurt you?” he demanded, pulling his face up and revealing his red-rimmed eyes and wet cheeks. Cloud clenched his eyes shut, biting into his bottom lip to keep himself silent; he didn’t need this right now. He just wanted to be left alone so he could deal with everything he was feeling. “Talk to me Cloud.”

“Leave,” the word was quiet, barely breathed but Genesis caught it all the same.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Genesis said, grip tightening on Cloud’s upper arms. The feeling of a Cure washed over him, working its way into his aches and bruises with a pleasant tingling sensation. “We still need to talk.”

“I don’t have anything to say to you!” Cloud responded, pulling away from Genesis’ grip and back against the wall. He reached out and pulled his pants back up his legs, securing them around his waist and hiding his body from the other’s gaze and their surroundings. He could feel the other’s cum dripping down his legs from his entrance, but he ignored it to deal with later.

“Then just listen to me for a few minutes,” Genesis shot back, stepping forward and crowding Cloud against the wall behind him. He suddenly looked exhausted, features drawn as he stared down at Cloud.

“No,” Cloud said, adamant in his decision. He pushed himself away from the wall, passing Genesis and striding towards where he had left Fenrir and his sword. Genesis caught him by the arm, trying to hold him in place but Cloud turned back to him, snarling at the older man. “I won’t be your toy anymore!”

Genesis released him, face clearly showing how shocked he was but Cloud didn’t linger. He escape the situation and the man’s presence as quickly as he could, fleeing the ruins on Fenrir without a single glance back at Genesis’ form.


End file.
